Cala a boca, Edward!
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: "Argh!" Alice jogou uma almofada no irmão, cansada de suas provocações durante o filme. "Bella, cala a boca dele." A baixinha ordenou. Mas, hein?


**N/A: Hey! Então, eu estava mexendo nuns arquivos antigos e acabei achando essa O/S inacabada e decidi terminá-la. Ela é meio bobinha, naquele estilo Edward e Bella melhores amigos que não sabem que um é apaixonado pelo outro. Mas eu espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam. AH, e desculpem por qualquer erro, mas eu não tive tempo de revisar. Beijos.**

**Cala a boca, Edward!**

Definitivamente, a Srta Hudson não tinha uma vida social muito ativa. Não teria como ela preparar tantos problemas matemáticos e ainda sobrar tempo para encontrar uns amigos ou um namorado. Eu ainda ousava dizer que ela devia ter uma meia dúzia de gatos dividindo o apartamento.

Deus, por favor, não me deixe ficar igual a ela!

Não que isso fosse impossível de acontecer. Eu não era a pessoa mais sociável do planeta, e tirando meu pequeno círculo de amigos, eu podia contar nos dedos o número de pessoas que eu conseguia conversar sem fazer uma coisa estúpida como jorrar refrigerante do meu nariz quando começava a rir.

Nunca tente isso! Não é nada agradável!

Você deve estar se perguntando quem eu sou. Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella. Eu moro com os meus pais em uma cidade que chove 364 dias ao ano e que a população só aumenta quando um bebê nasce. Ninguém em sã consciência se mudaria para Forks. A última pessoa que fez essa proeza foi o Dr. Carlisle Cullen que se mudou para cá cerca de dez anos atrás juntamente com sua família. Não que eu estivesse reclamando dessa adição a nossa vasta sociedade, muito pelo contrário. Eles eram como uma família para mim.

Eu amava Alice como uma irmã e o irmão dela, bem, eu também amava, mas... é melhor deixar para lá.

Meu celular vibrou e eu, discretamente, o peguei dentro da minha mochila. A última coisa que eu precisava era ser mandada para a detenção por causa do meu celular. O visor anunciava que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem e mesmo sem abrir eu já tinha uma leve desconfiança de quem se tratava.

_**Noite de filmes. Começamos às 6. Beijos! - A.C.**_

Uma coisa que você deve saber sobre Alice Cullen: Ela nunca te pede nada, ela sempre presume que você irá concordar com qualquer coisa que se passe naquela mente insana.

Os minutos se arrastaram mais um pouco até que o sinal tocou. A liberdade nunca me pareceu tão doce quanto agora. Minha próxima aula era de História. Era a única aula que eu tinha junto com Edward Cullen, o irmão da Alice. Embora fossem gêmeos, eles não podiam ser mais diferentes.

Alice era... Alice.E Edward era... Edward.

Acho que preciso reformular minha explicação.

Alice era baixinha, tinha cerca de um metro e meio. Os cabelos castanhos eram curtos e repicados, sempre dando a impressão que apontavam para todos os lados. Sua boca era pequena, mas cheia e o seu nariz era pequenino e arrebitado. Os olhos verdes e a beleza quase inumana eram as únicas coisas que ela dividia com o irmão. Ela parecia uma boneca de tão perfeita!

Já Edward, bem, ele não parecia uma boneca. Ele era alto, ombros largos, nem magro nem musculoso. Ele era na medida certa. Os olhos verdes, embora iguais ao de Alice, pareciam muito mais intrigantes e fascinantes. Mas o que mais chamava atenção nele eram seus cabelos de cor enigmática. Eles ficavam entre o castanho e o ruivo, e chegava a ser difícil definir uma cor exata. Talvez cobre fosse a que mais se aproximava da realidade.

"Olá, Bella!" Ele me cumprimentou quando entrei na sala. A voz dele era musical, profunda e macia, e me deixava completamente desconcertada.

Caso não tenham percebido eu tinha uma quedinha por ele. Ok, eu admito. Era mais que uma simples queda.

"Oi Edward." Forcei-me a responder.

"Vai hoje a noite lá em casa?" Ele perguntou interessado.

"Alice não me deixa muito escolha." Ri nervosamente e fui para o meu lugar assim que o professor entrou na sala. Para a minha alegria, ou tristeza, eu sentava exatamente atrás do Edward, fazendo com que se perfume me inebriasse durante toda a aula.

É, eu sei o que você está pensando. Não, eu não leio mentes. Mas aposto que você estava se perguntando por que eu não faço nada para chamar a atenção dele.

Bem, primeiro, por que eu sou a criatura mais tímida que essa cidade já viu. Segundo, eu tinha um grande problema em demonstrar os meus sentimentos, o que nos remetia novamente à timidez. Terceiro, eu não era exatamente o padrão de beleza que os garotos procuram. Eu tinha estatura média, não era gorda e nem magra, meus peitos não eram grandes e meus cabelos castanho-avermelhados ficavam entre o liso e o ondulado. Quarto, eu era desastrada. E quando eu falo desastrada eu não falo aquele tipo que topa com o pé na quina da mesa, eu estou falando do tipo que cai da escada em pleno horário do intervalos com a escola toda como platéia. Que tipo de garoto ia querer uma garota assim?

Provavelmente, Mike Newton. Mas isso já era outra história.

Por falar em História, o meu professor estava tentando encenar a batalha de Waterloo em plena sala de aula. Os franceses que me desculpem, mas aquele chapeuzinho do Napoleão acabava com a dignidade de qualquer pessoa.

"Para a próxima aula, eu quero um trabalho em dupla sobre as conclusões que vocês tiraram sobre o domínio Napoleônico e a batalha de Waterloo." Ele avisou, e logo em seguida o sinal soou.

"Que tal fazermos juntos?" Edward sugeriu.

"Claro." Como se eu fosse negar passar um tempo extra com ele.

"Então, até mais tarde." Ele sorriu e se despediu.

"Até." Sorri.

Assim que coloquei meus pés para fora da sala Alice já estava lá me esperando. Aquela menina devia ser vidente!

"Você recebeu minha mensagem? Você vai não vai?" Ela perguntou, impaciente.

"Você me intimou! Nem sequer me deu a possibilidade de resposta." Acusei.

"Quanto drama!" Ela revirou os olhos. "Como você já deve imaginar, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett estão convidados."

"Se faltar luz durante o filme, ao menos eu vou servir para iluminar o ambiente."

"Ninguém está pedindo para você ficar de vela." Um brilho estranho cruzou os olhos dela. "Além do mais, você tem o Edward."

"Eu vou fingir que achei essa piada engraçada." Até parece que eu realmente poderia ter o Edward.

"De qualquer forma, estarei te esperando às seis." Ela avisou. "Ah, e usa aquela sua blusa azul marinho."

"Por quê?" Perguntei confusa. Alice sempre escolhia as roupas que eu usava, mas aquela escolha me intrigava. A blusa em questão era uma blusa simples, de manga comprida e com um decote em 'V'. Eu amava aquela blusa, mas não era o tipo de roupa que Alice escolheria para eu usar. Ela sempre tentou me convencer em jogá-la fora ou doá-la aos necessitados.

"Apenas use, está bem?" Ela respondeu, se recusando a dar qualquer informação.

"Tudo bem." Assenti.

Cheguei em casa por volta das quatro horas, e como era de se esperar não havia ninguém por lá. Liguei rapidamente para a minha mãe avisando para onde iria e como sempre ela não se opôs. Larguei minha mochila na cama e fui direto para o banheiro tomar meu banho.

Como pela primeira vez uma roupa que Alice escolhera realmente me agradava, não hesitei em vesti-la. Esvaziei minha mochila e coloquei uma muda de roupas e minha escova de dente. Conhecendo Alice como eu conhecia, não duvidava muito que ela fosse pedir para que eu passasse a noite lá.

Quando o relógio marcou cinco e meia, saí de casa. Dirigi mais devagar do que o costume só para não chegar cedo demais e parecer ansiosa para uma simples noite de filmes.

Como se algo interessante fosse acontecer...

Quando cheguei a casa dos Cullens, o jipe do Emmett e a moto do Jasper já estavam estacionadas ali. Eu não queria ser a primeira a chegar, mas também não queria ser a última!

Eu sei. Sou complicada. Processe-me!

Eu nem precisei bater, pois Alice já estava me esperando à porta. A minha caminhonete sempre fazia o favor de avisar minha chegada antes que eu pudesse fazer isso.

"Finalmente você chegou!" Ela me pegou pela mão e me levou em direção à sala de vídeos, onde todos já me esperavam.

"Já cheguei, podem começar." Anunciei.

"Eu quero ver algo com muito sangue, morte e brigas." Emmett avisou.

"Então volte para casa e vá assistir um filme sozinho." Rose avisou.

"Vamos ser democráticos! As meninas escolhem um e nós escolhemos outro." Jasper sugeriu.

"Eu concordo com ele." Edward apoiou.

"E qual é a sugestão de vocês?" Alice perguntou.

"Cisne Negro." Eu tinha uma leve suspeita do porquê Emmett sugerira aquele filme, e não tinha nada a ver com balé ou a trama psicológica que o filme trazia. "Todos a favor?" Ele perguntou aos meninos, que prontamente concordaram. Claro que aquilo não me surpreendia nem um pouco.

"E vocês?" Edward perguntou olhando para mim e para Alice.

"Eu tinha pensado em ver Os delírios de consumo de Becky Bloom. " Ela respondeu.

"Então está tudo acertado." Rose concluiu.

Alice e Jasper sentaram-se no sofá maior, enquanto Rose e Emmett ficaram com o menor. Para mim, e consequentemente o Edward, sobrava dividir o sofá maior com a irmã dele e o namorado.

Por incrível que pareça, todos estavam atentos ao filme. Cisne negro era um dos melhores filmes que eu já havia visto e Natalie Portman havia merecido ganhar um Oscar por aquele filme. Ela estava fantástica!

Mas a verdade era que nem mesmo aquele filme conseguia tirar minha atenção da proximidade que existia entre mim e Edward. Minhas pernas, meus braços, meu corpo estavam colados ao dele. Eu até poderia ir um pouco para o lado, mas sentir aquele calor vindo dele era tentador demais para que eu pudesse ma afastar. E a falta de iluminação na sala só fazia multiplicar essas sensações.

"A melhor parte do filme." Emmett chegou a suspirar e levou um tapa merecido de Rosalie.

Acho que nem preciso dizer em que parte do filme estávamos, certo?

Quando o filme acabou, fizemos uma pequena pausa para devorar uma pizza e continuarmos nossa noite de filmes.

Eu também já havia assistido o segundo filme, mas eu não me importava em assisti-lo de novo. Não era nem uma obra-prima do cinema, mas me arrancava algumas risadas sempre que eu o via.

"Meu Deus! Parece a Alice com os cartões de crédito." Edward brincou, assim que a protagonista abriu a carteira mostrando os diversos cartões que ela possuía.

"Não começa, Edward." A baixinha reclamou. "Nunca recusaram nenhum cartão meu."

Edward se remexeu no sofá e passou o braço pelos meus ombros, provavelmente tentando ficar mais confortável. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil prestar atenção no filme.

"A Alice tem mais roupas que isso." Edward voltou a comentar e Emmett caiu na gargalhada. Seu passatempo preferido era implicar com sua irmã.

"Não enche, Edward!" Ela reclamou. Claramente , ela estava ficando irritada.

"Alice vou te dar esse DVD no natal" Menos de vinte minutos depois, Edward atacava novamente, dessa vez referindo-se ao DVD que a Becky Bloom ganha para tentar se livrar do vício de compras.

"Argh!" Alice jogou uma almofada no irmão, cansada de suas provocações durante o filme. "Bella, cala a boca dele." A baixinha ordenou.

Ri nervosamente em resposta, enquanto minhas bochechas ficavam quentes. Alice bem que podia ser mais discreta! Ao menos a escuridão impedia os outros de verem o quanto eu estava vermelha. Outra coisa interessante é que a língua da Rosalie dentro da boca do Emmett o impedia de fazer qualquer comentário sobre esse assunto.

Voltei minha atenção estritamente para o filme, não dando margem para ninguém falar nada sobre esse assunto. Até mesmo Edward ficara calado. Acho que a ideia de eu calar a sua boca realmente deve tê-lo assustado.

"Hum, Bella." Edward sussurrou hesitantemente. "Você pode calar minha boca se você quiser."

Esquizofrenia acabava de ser adicionada à lista dos meus atrativos. Por que não teria como ele ter dito aquilo, certo?

De maneira discreta, virei minha cabeça em sua direção e ele me olhava atentamente. Como se ele estivesse esperando uma resposta.

Talvez eu não estivesse ficando maluca, afinal. A não ser que eu seriamente considerasse esquizofrenia, que segundo alguns estudos, costuma aparecer na adolescência, ou seja, eu era uma paciente em potencial.

"Eu..é...eu preciso ir ao banheiro." Sorri sem graça e levantei do sofá num pulo.

Já dentro do banheiro, me tranquei e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, quando possíveis respostas à provocação de Alice vinham à minha mente.

Eu podia ter falado que estava sem fita adesiva ou que achava a utilização de mordaças um tanto antiquada.

Por que as melhores respostas só apareciam quando a situação já tinha passado?

Ao menos, se eu tivesse feito uma piada, eu não teria levantado dali correndo e feito papel de idiota. Papel esse que eu continuava a desempenhar, enquanto ficava presa naquele banheiro.

Mas sinceramente que escolha eu tinha?

Já sei, você deve estar pensando que eu deveria ter seguido a provocação da Alice e a do Edward, supondo que a última não era alucinação, e calado a boca do Edward de uma maneira que envolvia a minha língua e os meus lábios. Acertei?

Então, aí é que está o grande problema.

Edward e eu vivíamos nos provocando. Éramos melhores amigos, os únicos solteiros em nosso grupo, e aqueles pequenos flertes e provocações eram coisas naturais para nós, afinal encarávamos como uma brincadeira inocente e nunca levávamos a sério.

Mas aquela vez parecia ter sido diferente. Mesmo com pouca luz, era como se eu pudesse ver a pergunta velada em seus olhos verdes.

Ah, meu Deus!

Saltei ao ouvir uma batida na porta do banheiro. Será que uma pessoa nem podia se esconder em paz?

Abri a porta e dei de cara com Edward, que nem esperou eu dizer alguma coisa e já foi entrando no banheiro.

Ótimo! Ficar confinada naquele espaço mínimo, junto com ele, estava no topo das minhas prioridades. Só que não!

"Ahn..Edwad?" Foi tudo o que eu disse quando eu ouvi o trinco sendo fechado.

"Podemos conversar?" Ele perguntou.

"Você não me deixa muito escolha." Apontei para a porta.

"Olha só..." Ele começou, visivelmente desconfortável. "Eu quero pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu lá fora. Quer dizer, eu não deveria ter colocado você naquela situação, ainda mais na frente de todo mundo. Mas é que eu ouvi a provocação da Alice e decidi aproveitar e..."

"Aproveitar o quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"A situação."

"E por que você ia querer aproveitar a situação?" Aquela enrolação toda não fazia bem para o meu cérebro.

"Bella, não se faça de desentendida. Você sabe muito bem que eu...sinto...algo...por você." Ele confessou, meio que enganando com as palavras e eu juro que nessa hora meu cérebro parou de funcionar.

Digo, é possível ter morte cerebral e de uma certa forma continuar pensando?

"Eu não estou me sentindo bem." Respondi ao sentir calor me invadir de repente. Era impressão minha, ou eu estava ficando sufocada naquele banheiro. Eu não conseguia respirar.

"É melhor você se sentar." Edward me segurou pelo braço e me sentou no vaso sanitário, que estava fechado. Ar, por favor, chegue aos meus pulmões. Caso contrário, precisarei de uma respiração boca-a-boca. Espera! Isso não seria tão ruim assim.

"É melhor você fazer uma respiração boca-a-boca em mim." Deixei escapar. Por que aquele maldito filtro que as pessoas tem entre a boca e o cérebro não funcionava comigo?

"Como?" Edward se engasgou ao ouvir aquilo.

"Digo, abrir a janela para entrar um ar." Sabe o que era melhor sobre mim? Eu nem tinha a capacidade de arrumar uma desculpa que rimasse com a besteira que eu tinha falado.

"Bella, eu..." Ele disse num tom, meio que de advertência, e se abaixou para ficar da minha altura. Seu rosto apenas a centímetros dos meus e de novo eu pude ver aquela pergunta, escondida em seus olhos. "O que você..."

"Cala a boca, Edward!" Pedi e colei meus lábios nos seus. Edward ficou surpreso no início, mas logo decidiu participar do beijo.

E que beijo! Eu já tinha beijado alguns garotos, mas naquele momento eu descobri que nenhum deles sabia como beijar uma garota.

De alguma forma, Edward conseguiu me colocar de pé e me encostou na parede, no mesmo momento em que sua língua pedia passagem pelos meus lábios.

Sua língua varria todo o interior da minha boca, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo. Um calor diferente me atingiu, quando Edward apertou um dos meus seios e eu deixei escapar um gemido dentre o beijo. Eu nunca tinha deixado um garoto me tocar ali. Muito menos quando aquela era a primeira vez que ele me beijava.

Ouvir Edward grunhir, e logo senti sua outra mão apertando meu seio esquerdo.

"Edward." Gemi, entre o beijo e então...ele se afastou de mim. Eu o encarei confusa, enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego do outro lado do banheiro. "O quê..."

"Se eu não parasse agora, eu não sabia se ia me controlar." Ele admitiu envergonhado. Meu olhar desceu sobre seu corpo e eu corei ao entender o que ele queria dizer.

O silêncio tomou conta do local, e eu estaca começando a achar que ele era muito mais sufocante que a revelação do Edward minutos atrás.

"Então..." Ele começou, meio do nada "Quer dizer que eu falo muito?" Ele perguntou, arrancando uma risada minha.

"É o que parece." Sorri para ele.

"Será que você estaria a fim de prestar um serviço a comunidade e me ajudar a ficar quieto no cinema e talvez num restaurante, tipo assim amanhã à noite?"

"Você está me chamando para sair?" Perguntei, me aproximando dele.

"Estou te chamando para você exercer seu dever como cidadã, e zelar pelo silêncio alheio." Ele completou bem humorado. "O prazer da minha companhia é apenas um bônus."

"E eu vou poder calar a sua boca como e quando quiser?" Sussurrei, meus lábios a centímetros dos seus.

"Anham." Ele engoliu seco.

"Mesmo com fitas e mordaças?"

"Acho que devemos deixar a mordaça para outra ocasião. Quando estivermos no meu quarto." Ele sorriu maroto e acabou com a ínfima distância que existia entre nossos lábios.


End file.
